End of the Beginning
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Gizmo doesn't understand why Professor Peepers is crying and Superbook sends him to His Author for understanding.


End of the Beginning

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: Superbook belongs to CBN, Tatsunoko Productions, and et al. I just own the story plot. The Bible and all events therein belong to God.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gizmo is worried. His master Chris and his friend Joy have been seriously ill. Not knowing what to do, he turns to Superbook for wisdom. **

* * *

At the house down the street and around the corner, all was not well.

Professor Peepers was on the phone with the doctor. His son Christopher was dying of an illness that was sweeping the nation. He was really worried; his son's friend had also contracted the disease. Barely hanging up the phone, the professor slumped to his knees and gave into the wracking sobs and dry heaves that shook his 50 yrs.-odd frame.

"Oh, Christopher, my son, my son!" he cried, with an unknown pathos that Gizmo had never heard before in his voice. (2)

Ruffles barked upon seeing Gizmo's face peer around the corner.

Gizmo popped back out of sight and raced back upstairs to the room. He noted an odd glow coming from Chris' desk. Superbook.

Glancing back at his young master's pale form lying so still in the bed unnerved the toy robot. Swallowing nervously, he climbed up onto the chair and placed one hand on the desk and using a ruler, he gave himself some leverage in opening the drawer where Superbook lay.

The light blinded him for a moment. Gizmo almost fell off the chair trying to lift Superbook.

Carefully, he put the book down on the desk top and wiped the sweat from his brow.

_"Something is troubling you, my friend," _Superbook's voice whispered.

"Master Chris is very sick. Miss Joy has not visited since he fell ill. I fear she may be sick as well. The professor just got off the phone with the doctor and is now crying downstairs. I don't understand."

_"It is because your friends have gone the way of all the earth, my child," _Superbook told him. (3)

Gizmo froze. "Huh?"

_"Perhaps you had better talk with my Author," _Superbook told him gently.

(Gizmo is transported to Eden)

**God's voice was stern. A hint of anger and sadness in the words as He spoke to the man. "...Until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return." (1)**

**After Adam and his wife Eve were driven from the garden and the cherubim and the fiery sword placed to guard the way to the Tree of Life, God turned around to face the toy robot who gawked at Him.**

**On their previous journey, Gizmo only remembered vaguely sensing Someone present, but only seeing a lot of bright light and hearing a Voice. Now he could actually see that Someone. "Who are You?" he croaked out mechanically.**

**God raised an eyebrow. Definitely a new low for man. To be questioned by a creature made by a creature. "I Am," He said quietly. "You have come a long way, treasure of My children. Something weighs heavy on your heart. Come." **

**Gizmo was shocked as the Person walked around to his backside and wound him up. He knew he had been running down for some time, but how did He know? "Thank You, Sir," he said. He followed the Person to forest glade by a gently flowing stream. Both flopped onto the grass and stared at one another.**

**God folded His arms and leaned against a tree trunk. It had been a long and exhausting day. He had a lot of work to do and mankind's future on the planet to oversee. And to have a talk with Cain in about 60 years hence. He sighed. First, to aid this child's grief. "Your heart is sad and you have come a long way in time to seek Me. What is you would have Me do?**

**Gizmo plucked at the blades of grass. "Master Chris is very sick. Miss Joy hasn't been to visit all week. Professor Peepers was on the phone with the doctor and is now crying. Master Chris..." he broke into tears.**

**God looked at the robotic toy with compassion. He could see why His Word had sent him here. His mouth twitched as He noticed the symbol of His Son on the robot's chest. Standing up, He walked over and knelt down at Gizmo's side.**

**"Your young master has gone the way of all the earth. So has Miss Joy. There is nothing more that can be done for them. Even now, they have entered My kingdom and are at rest."**

**Gizmo sniffled. Wiping away a tear, he looked up into the face of the Creator. "Are You God, Sir?" he asked, in quiet voice. Superbook had told them wonderful stories about Him and His ways.**

**"Yes," God replied gently. **

**Gears clicked in Gizmo's head. "Sir, You can do all things. If Master Chris and Miss Joy have died and are now in Your Kingdom, may I go to?"**

**God smiled sadly. "I have never been asked that question before. The children of man may not take anything from this world with them when they leave."**

**Gizmo hung his head. It had been too much to hope for.**

**Placing one hand on his shoulder, God raised him to his feet. "I am sorry, but you must return now."**

**God looked thoughtfully upwards and nodded His head sagely. "Your will be done, Father." Standing to His feet, the young Carpenter headed for earth and the house around the corner and just down the street. Professor Peepers needed him and so did another child.**

(Darkness and Light now swallow Gizmo.)

Coming to, he realized he was now within a cardboard box next to Superbook. Peering outside the box, he saw a most awful sight. Master Chris was no longer in the bed. Professor Peepers was busy sniffling and packing up his son's belongings.

Sitting back down, he shuddered. What was to become of him? He was just a toy after all.

Ruffles' ears perked up. He was back! She barked to alert her master to the stranger's presence.

Professor Peepers heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning to the door, he smiled sadly at the young man who entered the room. "Oh, Yeshua, thank You for coming on such short notice. I could really use Your help."

"Nothing to it, Professor," the kindly voice replied.

Gizmo's head peeked over the box's rim and saw the speaker. "He sounds familiar. I must get a closer look." He placed one leg carefully over the rim, then the other. Crash!

Both heads swiveled around at the noise. How had the toy gotten out of the box?

The young man, Yeshua, carefully picked up Gizmo and examined him. "This was special to Chris."

Professor Peepers adjusted his glasses. "Yes, it was. You may have him, if You wish. Chris and Joy loved making up adventures with him. Mostly from the Bible."

Reaching into the box, Yeshua picked up Superbook and carefully placed it into Chris' father's hands. "You should read this. It may change your life. I really have to go now, Professor. Thank you for a remembrance token of Chris."

The professor nodded mutely as the young man left. "Strange young man, eh Ruffles? Can't say to where I have met Him before."

Ruffles cocked her head at him.

(outside the house)

Gizmo didn't know where this young man was taking him. He had never been outside the house before. Well, except on Superbook's adventures. Wait a sec. Why was everything glowing brighter? Did they just past through a gate of pearl? He noted they were approaching some children playing in the square and that his new master was emitting some sort of glow.

Two of the children detached themselves from their new friends ran and hugged the man. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw what He was carrying. "Oh, Lord Jesus. You didn't have to go all that way for Gizmo."

The young man laughed. "You and Chris were a bit sad when you arrived. He was missing you as well. Superbook took pity on him and sent him back into its pages to to talk with My Father. And here he is."

God took the toy and placed him lovingly in the young boy's arms. Chris felt a strange quivering in his arms. "What the..."

Gizmo felt his form beginning to grow. Suddenly, he realized he was a life-sized as the others. Also he felt no key on his back. "I'm real!" he exclaimed.

God, the Lord Jesus, Chris and Joy began to laugh.

"Welcome Home, Gizmo!"

Gizmo looked at the Lord Jesus. "How did You...?"

Jesus knelt down to Gizmo's eye-level. "I am He you talked with in the Garden of Eden, Gizmo."

Scratching his head in confusion, Gizmo stared at the ground. "But I talked with God, not with You, Jesus."

Jesus smiled knowingly. "God is Three Persons, My child. Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. The Father and I are One."

Gizmo's eyes widened. "God is human? Pretty weird if you ask me."

Joy laughed, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yep, He's pretty weird, alright."

The Lord joined in the laughter that ensued. It was good to be Home.

**Author's Note: **

**(1) Genesis 3: 19b**

**(2) see 2 Samuel 19:4**

**(3) see Joshua 23: 14a**


End file.
